deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Galen Marek/Bio
A human born with almost unparalleled strength in The Force, Galen Marek, often referred to by his call-sign "Starkiller", was the secret apprentice of Darth Vader and later the catalyst to the formation of the Rebel Alliance. When he was still barely a child, his father Kento Marek travelled from planet to planet to hide from The Empire after the Purge that destroyed the Jedi Order. When Vader tracked the Marek family to Kashyyyk, he launched a massive invasion, killing numerous Wookiees and Kento in a duel- however, he sensed a being far more powerful than Kento nearby. Initially believing that the power was coming from Kento's Master when he discovered that it was actually his son, Vader chose to spare the boy, secretly taking him on to learn the ways of the Force to kill the remaining Jedi and eventually overthrow Emperor Palpatine himself. As Vader's Apprentice, Starkiller learned numerous powerful Dark Side abilities and harnessed them in a scale far greater than demonstrated before him. Vader sent him to deal with numerous surviving Jedi- starting with Rahm Kota who had launched an attack on numerous Imperial targets, ending with a TIE Fighter factory. Starkiller and Kota duelled, but when the older Jedi saw himself in a vision of Marek's future, the Secret Apprentice slashed his eyes and launched him out of the window into a freefall towards the planet below. Vader would then send him to Raxus Prime to kill Kazdan Paratus and Felucia to kill Jedi Master Shaak-Ti. When the Emperor discovered Marek, Vader betrayed the boy, impaling him and throwing him into space- only to retrieve and heal him later, sending him to gather all of the major political foes of the Empire together to easily kill them all at once. Marek did so, but between the love of his Pilot, Juno Eclipse, and his hurt at the betrayal of his master, Galen found himself turning to the Light Side and conflicting views on how he should handle to blossoming Rebel Alliance. He even recruited a now blind Rahm Kota, who served as something of a second master to him as they travelled planet-to-planet, eventually returning to Kashyyyk where Galen and the Force Ghost of his father talked about his destiny before he rescued Princess Leia Organa to recruit her and her Senator father into the Alliance. Despite Marek's change in heart, Darth Vader still took advantage of the Alliance, capturing them all at a meeting and nearly killing Galen in the process- forcing the now Jedi Marek to chase them to the partially constructed Death Star. Finally defeating his master, Marek chose to save the Senators by fighting Palpatine one-on-one, sacrificing himself in the battle. While dead, the Emperor acknowledged that Galen had become even more powerful, as the inspiration for a major faction that would eventually overthrow the Empire and restore balance to the Galaxy. After his death, Darth Vader had him cloned multiple times. One of these clones, named only Starkiller, continued Galen's adventures. __TOC__ Battle vs. Darth Revan (by JWarrior89) Korriban, 2 BBY In the skies above Korriban, the Rogue Shadow descended from orbit, approaching the Valley of the Dark Lords. At the controls, pilot Juno Eclipse glanced nervously to her side. "I have a bad feeling about this," she said, "What could Vader possibly want you to come here for?" In the seat next to her, Starkiller didn't look at her, but instead stared out the viewport. "Vader doesn't know about this," he replied, after a few moments, "this is personal." "Personal?" Juno said, perplexed, "What are you talking about?" "Its... just something I have to do," Starkiller said, "nothing you need to concern yourself with." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but sensing she wasn't about to get any more out of him, closed it and turned her attention back to the controlls. Starkiller let out a quiet sigh; he couldn't tell her what he was up to. How could she understand? For the last few days, he had been plagued by strange dreams. He could never remember what they were about once he awoke, but one image always remained in his mind; a cloaked man, his face obscured by his hood, with a lightsaber in his hand. The image was unclear, but in all his travels, there had been only one instance where he had seen someone matching that description; a hologram of his father he discovered on Kashyyyk a short time ago. Whenever he took time to reflect on these dreams, he always felt the same sensation; it was if the Force itself was calling him to Korriban. He didn't know how his father was connected to that place, but he had to find out. "Hold on, we're about to land." Juno said. Korriban, 3,958 BBY Outside of the Sith Tomb, Darth Revan paced back and forth, occasionally stopping for a moment to stare at the enormous doors. A short distance away, Darth Malak stood perfectly still, observing his master. "The Dark Side is strong within this tomb," he said, almost reveling in the sensation, "its beyond anything I have ever imagined!" Revan said nothing, but continued pacing. "Master, is this wise?" Malak asked, somewhat apprehensively, "I know we're seeking out ways to crush the Republic, but this... this is different." Revan stopped pacing, and turned to face the doors. "There is something... powerful... within that tomb," Malak continued, "Whatever it is rivals even your vast power. If you pass through those doors, you may never come back." Revan turned to face Malak. "That is why I must go in," he said, "You know as well as I the Code of the Sith." "The strongest must lead." Malak replied. "Exactly," Revan said, "If there is someone, or something, here that rivals my strength, I must defeat it. If I do not, I am unfit to rule." He turned back to the doors. "Remain here until I return." he said. "And if you do not?" Malak asked. Revan didn't answer, but proceeded forward into the tomb. Korriban, 2 BBY Starkiller proceeded cautiously through the halls of the tomb. His hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber; something about this tomb didn't feel right. It felt warped, unnatural, something beyond even the Dark Side itself. "Juno, can you read me?" he spoke into his communicator. However, there was no response. The tomb must be jamming his signal, meaning he would be unable to radio Juno for evac if things went wrong. A slight tinge of fear swept over him, but he almost immediately forced it from his mind; he was a Sith, he was not a slave to fear. Eventually, he came across an enormous door, covered in strange symbols he had never seen before. As he reached his hand towards it, the symbols began to glow, and a strange feeling swept over him. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. When it faded, Starkiller opened his eyes; the door was gone. Before him stretched an enormous hallway. At the other end stood a cloaked man... the same man from his dreams. "Father?" Starkiller asked. He took a step forward, but suddenly stopped. Now that he finally had a good look at this man, he knew one thing for a fact; this was not his father. His father was a Jedi, yet the Dark Side eminated from this man like nothing he had ever felt before. Also, his cloak was black, and his face was obscured by a mask. Starkiller activated his lightsaber. Darth Revan pulled out his own lightsaber and activated it as well. So this boy was the powerful source of Dark Side energy he had felt. He certainly wasn't expecting to be facing someone so young. It mattered not, however; he was a threat to his power, and would die accordingly. Starkiller leapt through the air at Revan, and their lightsabers met, illuminating the hallway in a blood-red light. The two engaged in furious lightsaber combat, with Starkiller on the offensive. He slashed at Revan's legs, but Revan deflected the blow, and the following attempt at his other leg, with swift strokes from his own lightsaber. Starkiller spun around, attempting to decapitate Revan, but Revan avoided the blow. The two Sith continued to slash at each other furiously, neither side giving ground. Suddenly, Starkiller lashed out with Force Blast, sending Revan flying back and slamming into a wall. Recovering, Revan fired back with a Force Blast of his own; however, Starkiller was able to resist the full force of the blast, only being pushed back several feet. With a furious yell, he unleashed a barrage of Force Lightining at Revan, who countered with his own lightning stream. The two lightning blasts met in the middle of the hallway, lighting up the room. For a while, both lightning streams were locked in a stalemate. Then, slowly, very slowly, Starkiller's lightning began pushing Revan's back. Behind his mask, Revan's eyes widened. Who was this boy? Thinking quickly, he reached out with his other hand and cast Force Whirlwind; Starkiller yelled in surprise as he was swept up in the vortex, slamming repeadedly into the walls. Taking advantage of this, Revan unleashed another barrage of lightining, and Starkiller cried out in pain as it scorched him, before slamming into the wall again. After a few moments, the vortex faded, and Starkiller fell to the ground. Revan approached him, lightsaber at the ready, but Starkiller rose to his knees fired another Force Blast so powerful, it blasted Revan through the wall. Starkiller quickly got to his feet and followed Revan through the hole, which led into a huge chamber with multiple levels. He glanced around; Revan was nowhere to be found. He held his lightsaber tightly and began searching. Hidden behind a support pillar on one of the upper levels, Revan watched Starkiller search for him. He had never encountered someone with so much raw power before; it would be difficult to take him in head-on combat. Thankfully, this warrior didn't seem to focus too much on strategy, instead relying on his power to overwhelm his opponents. This would be his downfall. Reaching out with the Force, Revan dislodged a chunk of debris from the ceiling behind Starkiller and threw it at him. Starkiller, sensing it, spun around and sliced the rock in half with his lightsaber. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Revan launched a stream of lightning at Starkiller. However, Starkiller turned and caught the blast with his hand. With his other hand, he threw his lightsaber at Revan, who was forced to cease his lightning barrage and leap out of the way of the blade, which instead sliced through a chunk of the support pillar before returning to its master's hand. Getting to his feet, Revan used the Force to grab the weakened pillar, break it off, and throw it at Starkiller. Starkiller, in turn, caught the pillar with the Force and threw it back at Revan. However, Revan lashed out with a powerful Force Blast, sending the pillar back. Starkiller, instead of trying to stop the pillar again, ran forward, leapt on top of it, and immediately jumped toward Revan, activating his lightsaber as he did so. Revan activated his lightsaber as Starkiller landed in front of him. Behind them, the pillar crashed into another support pillar, shattering it. A few chunks of debris broke from the ceiling and fell to the ground below. Starkiller leapt forward, attacking Revan with everything he had, Revan countering with his own lightsaber strikes. Suddenly, Starkiller spun around and slashed upward, knocking Revan's lightsaber out of the way. With his other hand, he lifted Revan with the Force, slammed him against the wall, then threw him to the floor below. As Revan lay on the floor, Starkiller leapt down to his level and slowly approached him. Revan struggled to get to his feet, but Starkiller placed a foot firmly on his chest and pinned him to the floor. Starkiller raised his lightsaber, about to deliver the killing blow, but Revan suddenly reached out with the Force, causing large chunks of the weakened ceiling to collapse. Starkiller looked up, and his momentary distraction allowed Revan to roll out of the way. Starkiller charged up a massive Force Blast, and with a yell, unleashed it, blasting the ceiling chunks away. He let out a relieved sigh... which quickly became a gasp of pain as a red lightsaber blade emerged from his chest. Revan withdrew his lightsaber from Starkiller's back, and the young Sith dropped to his knees. Revan calmly walked around to face Starkiller. For a moment, he looked into his eyes, filled with shock and... was it loss? Did this Sith actually have someone he cared about? Pathetic. Revan grabbed Starkiller by the throat and lifted him up. He placed his other hand above his face; a blood-red mist-like energy eminated from Starkiller's eyes and was absorbed into Revan's hand. With a twitch, the last of Starkiller's life energy was drained away by the Force. Revan dropped Starkiller's lifeless body to the floor. Without a word, he turned and began to walk away. WINNER: Darth Revan. Expert's Opinion Revan was able to defeat Marek because he had a total domination in the X-Factors, had a wider array of powers both Light and Dark and a greater number of abilities and tools at his access. Galen, for all of his raw power and strength, was considered to narrowly focused in only a few categories: Revan was a master in all, allowing him a victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hulk (Comics) (by Thebiguglyalien) Starkiller rode in his personal ship, the Rouge Shadow. His pilot Juno Eclipse was taking him to meet his newly formed Rebel Alliance against the Empire. "Juno, how much longer until we reach Corellia?" Starkiller asked. "We're not going to Corellia," Juno informed him, "Bail contacted us. They've spotted Imperial ships in the area." "We have to go help them!" Starkiller exclaimed. "No, they can escape. We have to worry about you! If they discover you are still in contact with Vader, they will never trust you!" Starkiller gave in reluctantly, knowing she was right. "Then where are we going?" "I'm rerouting to Drall. We'll stay low for a while." "Okay. But not for too long." Juno opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by a bright flash, and their ship rattled. "What was that?!" Starkiller shouted. "Imperials are shooting at us! They think we're a rebel ship!" "Get us out of here Juno!" "They've shot our hyper drive propulsion system! I can't risk going into hyperspace!" "Juno, go now!" Juno, unsure of whether this was a good idea, started up the hyperdrive. It stuttered for a moment, but they quickly shot into hyperspace. Starkiller went into the back room to meditate. A few moments later, he came back in. "Juno, cut hyperdrive. We need to land somewhere." "We have a problem! It's not turning off!" The ship continued to fly through space at the speed of light. After several seconds, Starkiller came to his senses, and called upon the Force to stop the ship. But it wasn't enough. Though he was able to slow the ship, it was in direct collision course with a planet! Starkiller braced himself, and mentally gripped the ship so tight, it started to creak as it came down. It landed in a forest. After the initial shock, they managed to find their way to their seats. "Juno, where are we?" "We're well out of the galaxy! We're on an uncharted planet. I believe the air is probably breathable." "Probably? That's reassuring." Starkiller said unsure. Putting aside his worries, he opened the door, and stepped outside of the ship. He spotted a man marveling at his ship. "Hello? Where are we?" The man stared at him as if he was some sort of alien. "Umm... Central Park?" "What planet is this?" At this point, the man looked like he was going to feint. Juno stepped out of the ship. "Where are we?" "Apparently, Central Park." "What planet is this?" "Yeah, I'm still working on that. It appears the natives speak Galactic Basic." "Starkiller? What's that?" He looked, and there was a massive figure coming at them. "A rancor?" "No, that's much too large to be a rancor." It was coming in at incredible speed, its massive figure casting an enormous shadow in front of it. It jumped into the air, and smashed in front of them, leaving a crater. The Hulk glared at them. "BIG SPACE THING NO MATCH FOR THE HULK!" At this point, the man did feint. "They've got some interesting wildlife here Juno!" "Noted! If you don't mind, I'm going back to the ship. Maybe some of it can be repaired." Juno hurried out of harms way. Starkiller drew his lightsaber. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN THINK HE STRONGER THAN THE HULK! STUPID GLOW SWORD MAN, NOBODY STRONGER THAN THE HULK!" The Hulk smashed his fist down into Starkiller, but wasn't fast enough. Starkiller had quickly dashed to the other side of the Hulk. "Stop, 'Hulk'. I don't have time for this!" "HULK SMASH DASHY GUY!" "Yeah, good luck with that." The Hulk swung his entire body into his new foe, but Starkiller had already launched himself out of the park. Hulk bent his knees, and than shot himself hundreds of feet into the air. He came back down a few feet from Starkiller. "PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN MORE ANNOYING THAN IRON MAN!" Starkiller's hands began to glow. Then, out of nowhere, powerful bolts of lightning webbed around the Hulk. Starkiller smirked as the monster bent down. But then, he was forced to jump as the beast had come flying at him! "This is one planet..." He said. He had never met a creature that could take a direct lightning blast. As Starkiller touched back to the ground, the Hulk barreled at him again. This time, he was ready. He force gripped a car, and launched it at Hulk. It hit the monster right in the face. It seemed dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered. It charged at Starkiller yet again, but this time, he held his ground. He lifted one of the tall buildings off of the ground, and threw it like a spear at Hulk. It crashed onto the monster, impaling him into the ground. However, Starkiller knew better than to believe it dead. He readied his lightsaber, and slowly approached the crater Hulk laid in. Suddenly, the building flew upwards, and the Hulk jumped up from underneath it. "What is this thing?" The Hulk than grabbed the tip of the skyscraper, and swung it at Starkiller like a baseball bat. Only quick reflexes and a strong connection with the force allowed Starkiller to stop the building in mid-air. Hulk wondered what was going on, and then realized he was floating there. "Hulk is not a birdie. Why is Hulk flying?" The stunned monster stared down at the ground, wondering why he wasn't on it. Starkiller, feeling the monster's wish, decided to grant it. He waved his hand, and the monster hit the ground so hard, he flew a hundred feet under. However, this was still not enough. Hulk leaped right back out. "Monster? Hulk? Why are you attacking?" "Puny man DIE! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" Hulk jumped at him again. "What a sophisticated answer." Starkiller stood his ground as the Hulk barreled at him yet again. At the last second, Starkiller repulsed everything around him with such force, even a skyscraper toppled. "Hulk can not hit puny man!" Starkiller activated his transmitter. "Starkiller to Juno. Come in Juno." Silence for several seconds. But then, "This is Juno, what's your situation?" "This thing is unstoppable!" Starkiller said as he jumped up to avoid another attack. "Hold out. You saved the ship from the worst. I should be able to get it operational. Just give me more time." "I'll try, Juno." He focused his full attention to the Hulk, who was holding a lightpost. "TAKE THIS PUNY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Hulk threw the lightpost like a javelin. Starkiller almost laughed at the creature's face when he willed it to turn back around in midair. It struck the Hulk right in between his eyes. "PUNY MAN PUSH HULK TOO FAR! HULK SMASH PUNY MAN HARDER THAN HULK EVER SMASHED!" The Hulk, intent to keep his promise, launched himself at such speeds, Starkiller was unable to dodge in time. Hulk slammed him through several walls, and threw him into the ocean. Hulk walked up, prepared to finish Starkiller. He looked into the water, but Starkiller was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly, a bright red blade came through the Hulk's chest! Starkiller caught the thrown lightsaber, and brought it down into the Hulk again. Hulk was swatting at Starkiller, but he was simply too fast. The blade went in again, and again, and again. The Hulk was on his back, still roaring in pain and anger. "Stop struggling, Hulk. I'm not going to kill you if you don't resist." Starkiller bent over the Hulk to examine the damage. There was only one problem. The slices were already healing to scars! Hulk got up, and gave Starkiller a look of pure evil. Then, his muscles expanded, making him even bigger. Starkiller backed up, aware of the gathering people he assumed was local law enforcement, or military. He raised what appeared to be their primitive blasters into the air, and threw them all at the Hulk. Some went off with very loud blasts, but this only angered the beast further. "HULK WILL DESTROY GLOW SWORD MAN!" Starkiller dodged as a car was thrown at him, and landed on Hulk's back. He took his lightsaber, and brought his arm down. But he was stopped by a large green fist. One that knocked him into the ground. Starkiller, incredibly frustrated, launched himself into Hulk with the Force, and cleanly cut through the Hulk's neck. He jumped off the Hulk as his body fell to the ground. Starkiller then proceeded past his decapitated opponent, and walked past the relatively unfazed New Yorkers back to his ship. Expert's Opinion While it was agreed that Galen Marek stood no chances in an actual melee battle with the Hulk, his powerful ranged abilities and mobility allowed him to keep his distance and leave Hulk both defenseless and unable to attack. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zen-Aku (by Godzillavkk) Galen Marek enters the Star Destroyer Executor's command deck, where his master Darth Vader is waiting. "What is thy bidding my master?". Vader turns to his apprentice. "I've received a distress call from the imperial base on the Jungle Planet of Ithor, see for yourself." Vader turns on the holoscreen. An Imperial officer is seen looking panicked. "This is Governor Keenah on Ithor requesting immediante aid! Our defences are breached and only a few of us are left! Some type of warrior, he's unstoppable! Can't hold him for long..." a boom sound is heard. The Governor runs of the screen, some stormtroopers appear on the screen shooting something, all get zapped by some lighting." Vader shuts down the screen. "A being strong in the dark side has attacked the Imperials on Ithor, find him and destroy him." Marek bows and replies with "I shall leave at once master." Meanwehile on Ithor, a wolf like humanoid walks away from burning Imperial buildings and into the jungle. Zen-Aku's quest for redemption has lead him of planet to destroy a tyrannical government that has harmed everything he and his former alter-ego Marik have cared about, the Native Ithorians were almost like the people of Animaeria, and he vowed that what happened to Animeria would never happen to Ithor. at least there were no Orgs. Suddenly the Rouge Shadow descends from the sky. Zen-Aku looks up. "So the one they call 'Vader' comes to fight." The boarding ramp opens and Marek leaps down and lands 10 feet from Zen-Aku. "A boy!? That's what the Galactic Empire sends!?" exclaims the wolf warrior. Marek says nothing and ingnites his lightsaber. Knowing this means a threat, Zen-Aku summons a crescent shaped sword. Marek lifts a rock with the force and hurls it at Zen-Aku, Zen -Aku charges and slices the rock in half with his blade, Marek tries again with another rock with the same results. Zen-Aku closes in and lightsaber and crescent blade clash. Both attack and block evenly, but Marek soon notices that his one-handed style of fighting can't hold much longer against Zeb-aku's two handed defence and offence. So using force speed he tries to make some distence, but Zen-Aku closes the distance with his faster speed. He speeds around Marek leaving some scars in the blink of an eye. Eventually he stops, but Marek is injured. Zen-Aku draws his Wild Dagger and attacks. Marek is having extreme difficulty defending himself from the crescent blade and wild dagger combo, so he uses Force Repulse and blasts Zen-Aku away. Marek jumps onto a tree and shoots force lightining at Zen-Aku from above. It zaps Zen-Aku for a bit, but he quickly escapes with his speed. Zen-Aku finds cover, but sees that he's injured from the repulse nd lightning. Deciding to up the ante, takes 3 spheres, each with a animal like figure inside. Steps out revealing himself again to his enemy. He tosses his crystals in the air, and they land inside his Wild Dagger. "Dark Wild Zords Arise!" and then plays a sad sounding tune on his dagger. Marek is absolutly confused, nebver has he seen an enemy play music while fighting, but he knows something is up. Suddenly a giant wolf like creature that has a robotic appearence appears out of this air. It howls like a wolf, from a nearby lake a hammerhead shark creature emerges and from the earth, a alligator like creature emerges from the ground. Marek is shocked by the dark wild zords. Never had vader told him about them. The crystals fly out of the dagger. "Wolf, Hammerhead Shark and Alligator Zords! Combine!" The Alligator zord forms two humaoid legs while the Hammerhead Skark and Wolf zords form two arms, the a wolf's head with a hord on it's forhead appears on top. Zen-Aku vanishes and reappears in the cockpit. He places his dagger on a control panel. "Predazord awaken!" Marek not wanting to know what the predazord can do, starts jumping from tree to tree, not retreating from battle but jumping around the Predazord, looking for weaknesses. Zen-Aku spots Marek and tries to strike him with the Predazord but Marak dodges all the attacks. Marek jumps onto the Predazords shoulder and using his lightsaber cuts a hole in the predazords head. Zen-Aku turns to the hole as Marek jumps inside the cockpit. Zen-Aku raises his crescent blade and blocks Mareks lightsaber strike just in time, but Marek has Zen-Aku pinned to the controls. Knowing he can't hold against Marek using his blade, Zen-Aku knees Marek in the chest and shakes him off. Zen-Aku then zaps the recovering Marik with dark energy lightning. Marek can't defend himself from such a powerful attack, and falls to his knees. Zen-Aku raises his blade, and proceeds to slice Marak in half. Zen-Aku and the Predazord let out a victory cry that sounds like both a human victory cry and a wolf howl Winner-Zen-Aku Expert's Opinions Zen-Aku won due to his superior speed and greater combat experience. Marek was ultimatly to slow and two inexperienced to combat him. The Predazord also helped Zen-Aku greatly since none of Marak's attacks could damage or destroy it. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kyle Katarn (by DarthVader1997) A long time ago in a galaxy far far away,,, Kyle Katarn and his long time and loved work partner Jan Ors were travelling on their old and battered Molody Crow through the Galaxy, until Mon Mothma calls them via hologram. -Mon Mothma: Kyle, Jan, our spies brought us information about an Imperial secret base on Geonosis, it's revealed that base is in fact an old Separatis factory who now produces those Imperial secret weapons. -Kyle: Spat! They're using an old Separatist factory for build their weapons to crush the Rebellion for once. -Jan: The Empire always tries to stomp us either way or another. -Mon Mothma: Exactly, I want you to find those secret weapons and bring it to us, clear any enemy forces surrounding and may the force be with you. And the hologram deactivates -Kyle: Mon Mothma always give us the most hard quests. -Jan: Oh C'mon Kyle!. We always passed them with success, okay, let's go to Geonosis. -Kyle: Okay. Jan puts the Moldy Crow in direction to Geonosis, the former Separatist planet now in Imperial control, but a Imperial spy piloting a TIE Fighter capted the conversation between the Rebel mercenaries and Mon Mothma and send it to the Executor, Darth Vader's ship under construction, later, Vader recieves the conversation and calls his secret apprentice, Galen Marek (Starkiller). -Starkiller: What is my bidding my master?. -Darth Vader: One of my spies capted a conversation between a Rebel leader and two mercenaries via hologram, they are going to Geonosis for steal secret projects in an Imperial factory located in it. And one of those mercenaries has the Power of the Force with him, you must destroy him and bring me his weapons. -Starkiller: Understood my master. -Darth Vader: And remember to no leave any witnesses alive, or the Emperor will discover you. -Starkiller: As you wish, master. Starkiller leaves the Executor's bridge and enters to the hangar, where Juno Eclipse had prepared the Rogue Shadow for the quest, Starkiller enters on the Rogue Shadow and sits on the right chair, near of Juno. -Juno: Where we are going this time?. -Starkiller: We're going to Geonosis, I have some personal there. -Juno: I put the cordinates of Geonosis on the navicomputer, we are going to lightspeed. The Rogue Shadow leaves the Executor's hangars and enters to lightspeed in direction to Geonosis, during the travel, Starkiller requested PROXY some information about his unknown target, Kyle Katarn, then he learned that Katarn was a former Imperial Stormtrooper, but Katarn leave the Empire and became a mercenary in service to the Rebels. PROXY revealed that Katarn is a powerful Force user. After that the Rogue Shadow leave the lightspeed and entered on Geonosis's orbite, then Starkiller sees the Molody Crow also in the former Separatist planet's orbit. -Starkiller: He's in that ship, I can sense him. -Juno: This is too dangerous!. His ship has heavy weaponry and if they see us they will destroy us, I'll activate the Rogue Shadow's cloak device. -Starkiller: Good idea, and approach to the most nearest place to landing the ship. Then Katarn sensed Starkiller's presence in the Force. -Kyle: I sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. -Jan: You are always sensing disturbance in the Force, Kyle. -Kyle: No, this is real, I sensed a powerful being near of us, it's possible that he or she is following us. -Jan: It's your imagination, prepare for the approach. Kyle tries to relax himself while Jan lands the Molody Crow near of the Imperial factory, then Starkiller and Juno do the same thing, but in another location also near of that factory. Katarn leaves the Molody Crow -Kyle: Be ready for pick me up; I've got a feeling that things are about to get pretty nasty around here. -Jan: Give me a shout when you got all those secret weapons. -Kyle: Just be ready to pick me up -Jan: As you wish, oh Jedi Master. Then, the Molody Crow leaps and leaves Geonosis's rocky ground, but flying around the Geonosian sky, at the same time Starkiller leaves the Rogue Shadow. -Starkiller: Be ready to pick me when I finish this. -Juno: I'll await until you finish here, take care. -Starkiller: Okay. Starkiller then makes his way to the factory, and when he enters on the factory, dispatching any Stormtrooper or another Imperial military personel who gets in his way inside it to find Katarn. At the same time, Kyle starts his mission inside the factory, entering on it. -Kyle: I had a bad feeling about this. Then Kyle enters on the factory, making his own way and engaging Imperial forces inside the factory, after that, Kyle enters on the factory's assembly and also Starkiller, but in a different room. Now Starkiller sees Kyle at distance and makes his way to the mercenary for ambush him, Kyle feels Starkiller's presence again and feels that he's approaching to him, but Kyle cannot see him and then Starkiller attacks Kyle from behind using Force push, embedding the wall and knocking him, however Kyle recovers himself and activates his lighsaber to fight the Sith acolyte, then Starkiller also activates his lightsaber and engages Katarn on a ferocious lightsaber duel. Kyle first deals some lightsaber slashes to Starkiller, but the apprentice blocked them faster with ease and when they clash their lightsabers, Katarn tries to break the clash but he fails and Starkiller uses Force lighting to electrocute Katarn and knocking him again, but Kyle recovers himself again and uses Fast lightsaber fighting style to attack Starkiller, but Starkiller now attacks Kyle dealing fast and deadly lightsaber slashes, Kyle tries to block them but he's got overwhelmed by Starkiller's aggressive lightsaber attacks and gets tired quickly, then Starkiller does a Spinning attack to kill Katarn, but Kyle reacts quickly and blocks the attack, clashing again with Starkiller, while clashing, Kyle asks Starkiller to distract him. -Kyle: What the hell are you boy?. -Starkiller: I'm not concerned about that, now I must destroy you!. -Kyle: Why?. -Starkiller: Orders from my master. -Kyle: Who's your master, apprentice?. -Starkiller: Stop asking me!. Kyle distracts Starkiller, breaks the clash, knocks him and uses Force grip to stop Starkiller, but the apprentice uses Force repulse to free himself, then Katarn is going to attack Starkiller again, but Starkiller uses the Force to push down Kyle, after Starkiller uses quickly Force Lightning on Katarn, making explosive bursts of lighting and wounding Kyle severely, Kyle screams on pain and falls to the groun, but he's still alive. Now Starkiller prepares his ultimate final blow to kill Katarn, but Kyle releases one Thermal detonator and activates it. -Kyle: Boy, you've give me a good beating, but you forgot this! -Starkiller: What the...?! Katarn throws the Thermal detonator to Starkiller, but the apprentice reacts quickly and returns it to Katarn, but Katarn is also quick reflexed and throws again the Thermal detonator to Starkiller and the detonator explodes in front of Starkiller, push down and leaving the Sith acolyte lying unconscious on the ground, then Kyle takes advantage of the situation to escape, but badly wounded and weakened, he calls Jan to rescue him, she lands the Molody Crow in the same place as before and leaves it and enters the factory with hurry, for rescue her badly wounded partner Kyle Katarn, then Jan founds Kyle crawling on the floor, because he can't walk, due to his wounds. -Kyle: Jan, help me...Argh! -Jan: What happened!!. Why are you badly wounded!! -Kyle: I had a very hard grief with a mysterious Dark Jedi, he give me a good beating, but I stunned him with one of my Thermal detonators, I think he will recover soon. Hurry, take me to the Molody Crow....Ouch!. We haven't much time!. -Jan: Okay, hold my hand on tight Kyle!!. Jan holds Kyle and takes him to the Molody Crow, at the same time Starkiller wakes up and he realizes himself that Katarn is going to escape, using his Force abilities pursues Katarn, but Kyle and Jan gain entry on the Molody Crow and make takeoff the rusty ship, but Starkiller enters on the place where the Molody Crow was stationed and uses the force to grapple the mercenaries ship, Starkiller tries to pull down the Molody Crow but a Stormtrooper throws to him another detonator, knocking him due to the explosive blast of the detonator and leaving escape the Molody Crow with Jan and Kyle inside it, Starkiller recovered, now full of frustration and fury grapples a rock with the Force and throws it to the Stormtrooper who distracted him, Starkiller screams rabidly due to it's failure, after calming himself, he calls Juno to prepare the Rogue Shadow to takeoff, then he makes his way to the Rogue Shadow. Starkiller enters on the Rogue Shadow, and the apprentice's ship piloted by Juno Eclipse leaves Geonosis, in direction to his master's Super Star Destroyer, the Executor. The Rogue Shadow arrived on one of the Executor's hangars, Starkiller leaved the Rogue Shadow in direction to the Executor's command deck, where Darth Vader is awaiting. Starkiller enters on the Executor's command deck, and kneels before his master, then Vader asks Starkiller to see if he fullfiled the mission. -Vader: The Force wielding mercenary is dead?. -Starkiller: I... Then Vader uses Force choke on Starkiller and scolds him. -Vader: I still can sense him alive, you had failed me apprentice. -Starkiller: I've done everything I could, but... Cough!. He stuned me with his explosives and escaped...Cough cough!. I tried to capture his ship, but a Stormtrooper distracted me... Gaaaahh!. -Vader: I find your lack of focus disturbing, you're distracted easily, but you are still useful to me. Then Darth Vader stops Force choking Starkiller, he coughs too hard and puts his own hands to his neck, but after a while stops coughing and gets better. -Vader: Meditate on your failure and prepare for the next mission, your training is far of complete, apprentice. -Starkiller: As you wish, my master. Starkiller leaves the Executor's command deck and goes to his secret meditation chamber, for meditate and prepare himself to the next mission. WINNER: GALEN MAREK (STARKILLER) Expert's opinion Galen Starkiller Marek won this match against Kyle Katarn due to it's overwhelming and devastating Force powers and his brutal handling of lightsaber, because a Lightsaber reverse grip practitioner like the own Galen Marek or Ahsoka Tano can deal fast, deadly and stronger lightsaber attacks, apart of deflect with ease blaster bolts. That combination made Galen Marek victorious in this match. To see original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios